


Hold Me (Sanders Sides)

by Randomhowlter



Series: Sanders Sides Microfics [1]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Can be interpreted as platonic or romantic - Freeform, Gen, Implied Prinxiety - Freeform, M/M, anxiety attack, implied logicality, patton stress-bakes, virgil's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomhowlter/pseuds/Randomhowlter
Summary: My friend Adri (@AmazingAdrien_ on twitter follow them!) requested a fic where Prince holds Anxiety to comfort him, and this was the result.  Enjoy :)CW: Anxiety attack (sorta?)/breakdown





	Hold Me (Sanders Sides)

Roman was in the kitchen, helping Patton bake a cake for Virgil’s birthday (devil’s food cake, of course), when there was a crash and a scream. Roman bolted immediately, barely giving Patton time to catch the bowl he shoved towards him.

Another crash, and Roman could tell clearly where it came from. He heard Patton and Logan running up behind him, and told them to stay in the commons as he dashed to Virgil’s room.

His knock on the door was met with a “Go away!” and a crash that reverberated against the door.

“Virgil, I’m coming in!” he yelled. He hadn’t even entered the room but could already feel its effect on him. He tried the door. Locked. He took a breath, stepping back, and proceeded to forcefully ram his shoulder against the door.

The door broke after a few hits, giving way to...darkness. Pure black. Turning back, Roman couldn’t even see the light from the hallway.

“Virgil!” Virgil was still screaming. Roman followed his frantic voice, groping his way through the darkness. He kept his arms out in front of him, hoping to feel him, but his foot found Virgil first.

Roman froze as his shoe pressed into something soft. He dropped down to Virgil immediately, apologizing, but Virgil didn’t seem to notice. He gathered the younger side in his arms as best as he could in the darkness.

He tried to hum over Virgil’s screams, pressing him to his chest, hoping the vibrations would soothe him.

He could feel his mind working faster, coming up with crazier and crazier ways to help Virgil, but he pushed the frenzy of thoughts away. He needed to be there for Virgil.

“Virgil, dearest, you don’t have to talk, just know that I’m here. I’m here for you, and Patton and Logan are right outside, waiting to see if you’re ok.” He stroked Virgil, not really sure if his hand was falling on his arm or back, not really caring. “We’re all here, and if you want to talk, we’ll listen, and if you don’t, we’ll take care of you in other ways. Just listen to my voice.”

Virgil had quieted, and Roman thought the darkness may have thinned, but maybe he was just being hopeful.

He held him, talking to him, rocking him, until his heart rate slowed and his breathing evened. Gradually, the darkness crept away, but Roman continued to hold Virgil close, reluctant to let him go.

When he realized Virgil had fallen asleep, he slowly moved, carefully picking him up and setting him onto his bed. He pulled the comforter away, in favor of conjuring a weighted blanket, which he knew helped with anxiety at times.

He finally looked around to see several objects broken around the room. Chairs, mugs, bowls, even Virgil’s phone. He carefully picked his way through to go to the commons to check on Logan and Patton.

Patton had apparently fallen asleep across Logan’s lap, worry lines furrowed into his unconscious brow. Logan was reading a book, but Roman could see the distracted way his eyes glazed over several lines before flitting back to reread what had not been absorbed.

“Are you guys alright?” he asked quietly.

Logan nodded, setting the book aside. He stroked Patton’s hair absent-mindedly as he responded, “Yes, we’re fine. Patton was worried, but eventually tired himself out with his stress-baking.” Sure enough, Roman glanced in the kitchen to see Virgil’s birthday cake, along with several plates of cookies, some banana bread, and even some cupcakes and brownies. He hoped they’d keep. They were only four people, after all.

“I suppose we’ll be celebrating Virgil’s birthday later, then,” he sighed. He had hoped to make Virgil happy on his birthday, but instead had barely helped him through a breakdown.

“Yes…” said Logan thoughtfully. “We should all probably rest.” He smoothly swept Patton into his arms and made his way to his room, leaving Roman to stand in the commons.

Roman headed back to his own room and changed into pajamas, but hesitated before getting into bed. Making a decision, he left his room, crossing the commons back to Virgil’s room.

Virgil, luckily, was still asleep, and Roman carefully crawled in beside him, trying not to wake him.

No such luck. Virgil rolled over, grabbing onto Roman in his sleep, before waking slightly and groggily asking, “Ro?”

Roman winced inwardly at how raw his voice sounded from screaming, but answered, “Yes, dearest, I’m here.”

Virgil sighed, clinging tighter to him, and Roman readily returned the action, rubbing the back of Virgil’s head as he did so.

“Thanks.”

“Of course. Anything.”

Roman did not fall asleep until he was sure Virgil had. Even when he did, he held him tight. He wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to let go.


End file.
